Celle qui taquinait Jane un vendredi soir
by AvaBertrand
Summary: Un des "friday nights" chez Maura (bière/vin, film et pizza) prend une tournure différente, parce que la légiste décide de taquiner sa collègue... (Rizzles ?) Une sorte de fin alternative au 3e épisode de la saison 7, donc risque léger de spoiler pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, mais ça n'entrave pas la compréhension. 1er fanfic : les reviews sont les bienvenues (même négatives)
1. Chapter 1

M : Jane, veux-tu venir ce soir pour regarder un documentaire ou un film ?

M : Post-scriptum : J'ai tes bières préférées donc tu ne peux refuser !

Jane : Yep ! J'arrive ds 5min.

Jane était soulagée d'aller chez Maura pour leur soirée du vendredi. Comme d'habitude, elles enfileraient des habits confortables, un pantalon de yoga pour Maura et un short de sport pour elle, short qu'elle gardait dans un tiroir chez son amie, au cas où. Elles discuteraient sur le canapé en regardant quelque chose à la télé, surement un peu trop sérieux au goût de Jane puisque c'était au tour de la scientifique de choisir le programme, mais elle ne rechignerait pas, ou seulement un peu pour taquiner Maura. Bien sûr il y aurait également un bon vin français pour l'élégant docteur et en ce qui la concernait, une bonne bière. Ces vendredis soir étaient ses préférés. Et ce jour-là, elle en ressentait particulièrement le besoin. Elle avait en effet passé la semaine à résoudre une des affaires les plus tordues qu'elle ait connues : le meurtre d'un zombie. Rien n'avait été normal et même Frankie s'était comporté comme un enfant, en se déguisant et se maquillant, imitant la prétendue démarche des morts-vivants. Être entourée de cadavres animés l'avait rendue folle. Enfin… L'affaire était bouclée et les choses pouvaient enfin redevenir normales. Et cela commençait avec la perspective d'une soirée en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Avec Maura au moins elle était sure qu'il n'y aurait pas de surprises et que tout serait normal : seulement des faits et de la science ! Les tenues et la nourriture de cette femme blonde qu'elle aimait tant étaient les seules choses excentriques qu'elle pourrait trouver. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement ! Elle sonna et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, même si elle savait qu'elle pouvait rentrer, cela ne dérangeait pas. Seulement, contrairement à sa mère Angela, elle respectait la vie privée des gens, notamment celle de cette personne si particulière à ses yeux.

La docteur lui ouvrit la porte et le visage de Jane se figea. La médecin légiste en chef de l'Etat du Massachusetts, la personne la plus raisonnable et rationnelle que Jane connaissait s'était transformée en zombie. Elle avait des blessures ouvertes qui suintaient sur la joue droite et descendaient le long de son cou si fin, d'autres sur les deux bras. Elle en était à un stade de décomposition moyen.

«_ Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça inspecteur, me trompe-je ?

_ Wow Maura ! Me dis pas que t'as rejoint le camp des zombies et de Frankie ! , dit-elle l'air horrifié.

_ Kent a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour améliorer la formule du maquillage et il a fallu de nombreuses tentatives avant de parvenir à une viscosité de la chair aussi parfaite, répondit-elle en laissant entrer Jane. Alors ça te plait ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire en coin, le sourcil relevé.

_ Naaaan !, protesta Jane, Pourquoi Maur' ? Tu travailles avec des cadavres toute la journée. Tu sais à quel point ils sont repoussants ! Et leur situation est plus que tragique ! Comment tu peux vouloir leur ressembler ?!

Maura semblait légèrement déçue.

_ Eh bien tout d'abord je pensais que cela pouvait être drôle. Pour une fois que je fais quelque chose que tu ne qualifierais pas d' « ennuyant ». De plus, les zombies nous viennent de la culture haïtienne et ils font partie de notre littérature depuis des siècles maintenant, et ils fascinent les gens ! Elle ajouta : Oh et je me suis regardée dans le miroir et je suis satisfaite du résultat ! Quoi que tu en penses Jane, je resplendis ! » Tous les traits de son visage traduisaient « Et-je-sais-que-j'ai-raison ».

_ Ben j'vois pas l'intérêt de gâcher un visage aussi magnifique que le tien ! répondit la détective avec un ton puéril.

_ Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que tu as peur Jane ? demanda l'autre les sourcils froncés.

_ Nan Maura !

_ Même pas un petit peu apeurée ? Disons que j'ai vu la manière dont tu as agi cette semaine… Et à quel point tu semblais mal à l'aise.

_ Maura, j'ai déjà connu des situations bien plus effrayantes dans le passé, tu le sais. Et ça ? ça en fait pas partie !

Le comportement de son amie commençait à l'agacer. Où voulait-elle donc en venir ?

La légiste se rapprocha de sa collègue.

_ Tu en es sure ? Parce qu'il me semble que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, insista-t-elle.

_ Bon Maura arrête, c'est bon !

Elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

_ Ah ! Admet le ! ça te … c'est quoi déjà ? Fout les boules ! C'est comme ça que tu dis ? Ce que Frankie dit est donc vrai ! Les zombies te terrorisent !

_ Non pas du tout ! C'est juste que je comprends pas leur succès ! Et de quel droit il ose lui ?! J'étais encore une gamine okay ? c'est normal d'avoir peur à cet âge là ! Tu veux bien aller te laver le visage maintenant ? Je pense qu'on a assez ri !

Mais la légiste ne semblait pas prête à laisser tomber l'affaire. Elle s'approcha encore plus près, Jane était désormais bloquée entre le corps de son amie et le plan de travail de la cuisine.

_ Hmm j'adore voir « Jane la dure à cuire » perdre le contrôle de soi-même juste pour un peu de maquillage…

_ Maura s'il te plaît, implora-t-elle. »

Mais cette dernière avait refermé l'espace qui les séparait. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Jane. Son souffle effleurait la joue qui disparaissait sous les boucles brunes.

Elle prononça alors cette phrase avec une voix grave et sensuelle : « Si tu admets ta peur, j'arrête. »

Elle regarda au plus profond des yeux de l'italienne et ce qu'elle vit dans ces pupilles dilatées était un sentiment bien différent de la peur. Ça semblait bien plus fort, bien plus puissant. Elle se pencha alors encore un peu et embrassa les lèvres qui s'offraient à elle. Jane ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser.

«_ Maintenant j'ai peur, murmura cette dernière lorsque leurs bouches se quittèrent.

_ Vraiment ? » repondit une voix un peu trop perchée. « Ce n'est que du sirop de mais et de la gélatine…

_ Non Maura, dit-Jane doucement, j'ai peur qu'on vienne juste de bousiller notre amitié avec ce baiser. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire hein ? Et si on ne souhaite pas aller dans la même direction ? Et si ce qu'il y a entre nous change-

_ Jane, qu'est-ce qui pourrait changer ? On agit déjà comme un vieux couple… Tout le monde le dit.

Jane hocha de la tête en retour mais ne semblait pas entièrement convaincue.

_ Jane regarde-moi. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

_ Bien sûr Maura ! Comment tu peux en douter ?

_ Alors tout ira bien, parce que ces sentiments sont réciproques. »

Elle se pencha alors pour embrasser à nouveau Jane.

« Non Maura, je ne peux pas. »

La stupeur et une certaine tristesse pouvaient se lire sur le visage de la coroner en chef.

« Jane com… », sa voix se brisa. « Je sais que c'est nouveau et que ça peut- »

Jane se reprit aussitôt. « Non je veux dire le maquillage, j'peux pas t'embrasser avec cette face de zombie. J'ai fermé mes yeux la première fois et je compte bien les garder ouverts pour pouvoir admirer ton magnifique visage toute la nuit, peu importe ce que l'on fait. Alors va laver ce maquillage de ton corps ! Parce ÇA, ça a rien à voir avec la femme sublime que je désire !

_ Eh bien… peut être que tu pourrais m'aider à m'en débarrasser sous la douche dans ce cas… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je galère tellement avec cette histoire : je connais Rizzoli & Isles en anglais, j'écris donc mon histoire en anglais pour la traduire ensuite dans ma langue maternelle (très logique n'est-ce pas ? ****). Ce qui fait que je n'arrive pas à écrire librement en français et comme je ne connais pas la série en VF j'ai l'impression que ça ne colle pas du tout aux personnages… Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour que je puisse essayer de m'améliorer. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

« _ Eh bien… peut être que tu pourrais m'aider à m'en débarrasser sous la douche dans ce cas… »

Jane n'en croyais ni ses oreilles, ni ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas résister au sourire en coin de Maura. C'était tellement sexy. Elle prit la main qu'on lui offrait et suivit docilement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Maura ferma lentement la porte, elle ne voulait surtout pas brusquer Jane et que celle-ci prenne ses jambes à son cou. Elle pivota pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la brunette et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle y vit de nombreuses questions qui se bousculaient. L'italienne luttait intérieurement, tentait de gérer la situation comme elle le pouvait. Elle essayait de comprendre ce que toutes deux s'apprêtaient à faire, bordel ! Dans ces yeux noisette, Maura percevait également du désir. Mais elle savait que Jane avait peu d'assurance et qu'elle pouvait se rétracter à tout moment, même si elle voulait autant qu'elle aller plus loin. Sous sa carapace, l'inspecteur était assez vulnérable et ne croyait pas énormément en elle… Elle était complètement perdue. C'était à Maura de faire le premier pas ou rien ne se passerait. Alors elle se déshabilla rapidement. Le regard de Jane suivait les vêtements un à un alors qu'ils tombaient en douceur sur le sol. Elle ne disait rien. Pas un mot. Pas un son. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait presque ou entièrement nue sa collègue. Cependant, jamais cela n'avait été aussi intime. Maura était soulagée de porter encore son maquillage de zombie, cela atténuait un peu la gravité de la situation et c'était probablement ce dont Jane avait besoin dans l'instant présent. Celle-ci observait minutieusement le corps qui s'offrait à elle, mémorisant chaque courbe, comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Jane piqua un fard, paniqua. Maura lui attrapa la main, un sourire qui se voulait des plus rassurants sur ses lèvres.

«_ Tout ce que tu peux ressentir est normal Jane, c'est aussi ce que je ressens. Et je suis peut-être un peu plus confiante en ce qui concerne l'aspect physique mais cela ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas peur également. N'aie pas honte de me regarder comme tu le fais, j'en suis ravie et je suis contente que la vue te plaise. A présent je vais prendre une douche, tu peux te joindre à moi si tu le souhaites, je serais enchantée de voir nu ce corps dont j'ai tant rêvé. Mais tu peux aussi m'attendre ici si tu ne te sens pas prête. Tu as le contrôle. Nous ne ferons jamais ce que tu ne désires pas faire ou que tu n'es pas encore prête à faire. Nous avons déjà franchi un pas gigantesque aujourd'hui et il nous reste encore beaucoup de temps pour expérimenter des choses nouvelles, rien que toi et moi… »

Elle sentait que sa collègue relâchait peu à peu la tension. Mais elle demeurait calme et silencieuse.

Maura déposa un baiser sur la main qu'elle tenait toujours et la laissa s'échapper. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la douche en se déhanchant et trémoussant des fesses volontairement. Elle savait que Jane y serait attentive et cela lui donnait une très bonne raison de la rejoindre.

L'eau se mit à couler. Elle savait que Jane finirait par venir à elle. Peut-être pas ce jour-ci, mais elle le ferait.

Elle décida alors de chanter pour détendre l'atmosphère, et quoi de plus approprié que « Thriller » de Michael Jackson ?

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike."

Jane mourait d'envie de rejoindre son amie sous la douche. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas comment faire ce qu'elle voulait faire avec Maura, comment s'y prendre avec elle, avec un corps féminin aussi magnifique que puisse l'être celui quelle venait de contempler et qu'elle désirait déjà. Et si elle n'était pas douée ? Elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Mais si elle n'agissait pas maintenant, elle n'oserait jamais faire ce pas en avant de nouveau. Sa chance était maintenant ou jamais, et elle ne voulait passer à côté. Si elle fuyait, elle ne pourrait jamais regarder sa meilleure amie en face et elle le regretterait toute sa vie. Et puis elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir fait du mal à Maura. Et si cela affectait leur relation ? Et si ça devenait tendu entre elles ? Finalement elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient déjà allées trop loin. Ou pas assez. Après ce baiser, après avoir vu Maura complètement nue, les choses ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Elles ne pouvaient pas agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, elles ne pouvaient pas ignorer l'alchimie qui existait entre elles. Alors avant de changer d'avis, elle se déshabilla en vitesse et rentra dans la douche. Maura lui tournait le dos. Cette vue était à couper le souffle. Elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même, cette femme lui faisait de l'effet. Un effet qu'aucun autre n'avait jusqu'alors réussi à provoquer. Des yeux, elle suivit la course de l'eau, tombant sur ses boucles blondes, glissant sur ses épaules délicates, descendant le long de son dos et terminant le long de ses fesses. Des fesses fermes et rebondies. Maura chantait toujours en se trémoussant sur le rythme. Jane se rapprocha et posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme. Son corps se crispa légèrement au contact des doigts sur sa peau fine et se relâcha immédiatement. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre la brunette qui lui caressait toujours le bras.

« _ Il te restait du maquillage là. » lui susurra-t-elle.

Maura se retourna et lui sourit. Jane était vraiment séduisante et visiblement elle avait fait de l'exercice ces derniers temps.

Elle l'admirait. Quand le regard de Maura remonta jusqu'au visage de son amie, elle vit que celle-ci souriait en coin.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

_ Eh bien docteur, est-ce que mon corps présente quelque chose d'anormal ? »

Maura se mordit la lèvre.

« _ Tout me semble être en parfait état… »

Elles se sourirent, ne sachant plus trop que dire ou faire.

« _ Oh et j'dis ça j'dis rien mais non seulement tu ne sais pas rapper mais tu n'sais pas non plus chanter ! » Typique de Jane, une plaisanterie pour éviter tout silence gênant, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et ça fonctionnait…

«_ Pardon ?!

_ Ouais tu chantais faux. Le pauvre Michael, il doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! Laisse-moi te montrer comment les pros la chantent ! »

Elle commença à chanter et Maura se joignit à elle. Elles essayaient tant bien que mal de reproduire la chorégraphie du clip en même temps. Ce qui n'était pas facile, étant donné que leurs corps devaient se serrer pour rester sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très spacieuse. Le docteur éclata de rire à la vue de la grimace que Jane faisait après s'être cogné le coude contre la paroi en faïence.

« _ Nan nan, rigole pas ! Ça fait vachement mal ! « Puis elle ajouta voyant que son amie rigolait toujours. « Bon d'accord tu peux mais seulement parce que c'est super sexy quand tu ris ».

Elles se regardèrent.

« _ Tu veux sortir ? Parce que, en ce qui me concerne je ne pense pas qu'il me reste de traces de maquillage…

« _ Oh oui, s'il te plait, je commence à devenir toute fripée et puis les murs sont méchants avec moi ! »

Maura lui tendit une serviette alors qu'elle se contorsionnait pour tenter de voir son coude.

« _ Regarde Maura, j'ai déjà un bleu, je t'avais dit d'pas rire !

_ Jane, tu es capable de tirer sur quelqu'un à travers ton propre corps, de sauter d'un pont et de passer tout près de la mort par noyade, mais tu ne peux pas supporter le moindre bleu ?

_ Mais ça n'a rien à voir, j'avais choisi de souffrir, pas là ! »

Maura embrassa le coude de son amie.

« _ Ca fait du bien ?

_ Oh oui !

_ Quant tu seras habillée, tu pourras mettre la pizza à chauffer pendant que je fais mes soins, s'il te plaît ?

_ Et j'ai quoi en échange ?

_ Tout ce que tu veux. Il te suffit juste de demander. » A ces mots, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

« _ Maura ? J'trouve pas ton DVD. T'es sure que tu t'es pas trompée ? Pour une fois…

_ Jane, je finis de préparer à manger donc je ne peux pas t'aider là. Je t'ai dit qu'il était à côté de la télévision, donc ouvre grand tes beaux yeux et tu trouveras!

_ Mais j'ai r'gardé partout ! Y'a un seul DVD. C'est pas du tout ton genre, ni le mien ! Donc je pense que tu l'as mis ailleurs !

_ Ah donc tu l'as trouvé !

_ Ah nan, c'est mort, on regarde pas ça !

_ Apparemment ce film appartient à la culture cinématographique américaine et Frankie m'a assuré que c'était un chef d'œuvre. »

De la cuisine Maura ne pouvait voir le visage de son amie, mais elle imaginait très bien la moue boudeuse qu'elle faisait au même instant. Elle ajouta :

« _ Tu préfères quoi ? Regarder Bienvenue à Zombieland ou le documentaire sur les insectes et parasites lors des différentes étapes de la décomposition d'un cadavre que j'ai enregistré hier soir ?

_ C'est bon ! C'est bon, je le mets dans le lecteur !

_ Merci. En plus, c'est une comédie donc tu ne pourras pas avoir peur ! Et si tu le souhaites, je te tiendrai la main !

_ Haha super drôle ! Je suis persuadée que ce sera toi qui me supplieras d'arrêter le film parce que c'est de la merde ! »

Maura s'assit sur le canapé à côté de la brunette.

« _ Jane, ton langage s'il-te-plait ! Sinon je vais te clouer le bec ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

« _ Hmm si c'est comme ça que tu me fais taire, alors je crois que je vais jurer toute la nuit ! »

Maura lui répondit par un sourire coquin.

« _ Alors j'ai rapporté la pizza, du vin et de la bière, et du chocolat ! Tu peux lancer la lecture je pense.

_ Ok, alors c'est parti pour un film chiant à mourir ! »

Après avoir fini de manger, Maura déplia ses jambes et s'allongea, la tête sur les genoux de Jane. L'inspecteur commença à jouer avec les boucles blondes, puis à masser distraitement son cuir chevelu. Le médecin ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur le film, tout d'abord parce que comme Jane l'avait prédit le film n'était pas réellement intéressant, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne pensait qu'à la brunette.

Jane remarqua que Maura commençait à s'agiter, comme si elle s'impatientait, mais de quoi ?

« _ T'es sure que tu veux regarder jusqu'à la fin ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave et sulfureuse.

« _ Je dois admettre que tu avais raison, C'est une perte de temps et je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être faire quelque d'autre…

_ Je suis d'accord… C'est quoi ce que tu veux exactement ? »

Maura s'assit à nouveau, se pencha vers Jane et ne murmura qu'un seul mot :

« Toi »


End file.
